A Kingdom's Sorrow
by Fight For Albion
Summary: AU of Another's Sorrow. Merlin is just starting to adjust to being Court Sorcerer when Mithian and Hilda arrive. Everything is not as it seems. Will Merlin be able to figure put what is wrong before it is to late? Will Arthur listen to him? Slight Merlin/Mithian. Part 2 of my Price Has Been Paid series. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Price To Be Free. This takes place one week after Merlin has been made Court Sorcerer. When Mithian arrives, he wonders if his newfound position of power will be enough to Save the royal family of Nemeth from Odin and Morgana.

This story cannot stand alone. If you haven't read Price To Be Free yet, I suggest you do.

* * *

Merlin sat in his chambers, sitting by the window watching as the sun set in the horizon. He had been Court Sorcerer for about a week. And seeing as no one really knew what it meant to be Court Sorcerer, he was pretty bored.

If Uther hadn't burned all the records from before the Great Purge, he might have some semblance of what to do.

The sun finished setting, and he stood up, grabbing his cane. He decided to go pay his uncle a visit, and see if he has managed to find anything on the duties of being a Court Sorcerer.

As he made his way down the corridors to Gaius' chambers many of the servants that passed him gave him quick bow. He didn't like being bowed at. He found it unsetttling. Arthur reassured that in time he would get used to it. The warlock, on the other hand, doubted it.

Even when he was a kid, whenever he and Will played King and Servant, he hated it. When Will played the role of the servant, he would continually bow at Merlin until the latter hit him. Eventually Merlin stopped playing the role of the king.

Before he realized it he was at Gaius' chambers. Before he had a chance to knock, the physician threw the door open and pushed past him.

Merlin assumed Gaius hadn't realized who he was, but followed after the older man. When the two got down the stairs they were greeted by Sir Leon carrying Princess Mithian. Behind him was elderly woman that looked older than Gaius.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know," Leon answered. "She and her maid just arrived. She just fainted after getting off her horse."

"Take her to my chambers," Merlin offered. "They're not that far."

Leon nodded and took off in the direction of Merlin's chambers.

* * *

Leon carefully laid the the princess down onto the bed. "Will she be alright?"

"I fear it is too early to say. Thank you, Leon," Gaius said looking at the knight. You've done all you can. Merlin get a fire started."

Leon bowed his head at Gaius then at Merlin. "Of course."

The knight then proceeded to exit the chambers.

Merlin placed a comforting hand and began to lead woman, who had been identified as Hilda, away. "I'll show you to your room."

Hilda fought against him. "I will not leave my mistress."

"I assure you that she is in safe hands," Merlin said comfortingly.

"She means everything to me," the elderly woman insisted.

Merlin looked in her pleading eyes and gave in. "Just have a seat at the table."

Gaius then spoke. "Merlin help me cover her up with the blankets."

Merlin obliged, easily falling back into the routine of helping Gaius with when the need had arisen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such a short first chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer.

I am also sorry for not getting this up sooner. I have just been very emotional these past couple of days Nothing I have done seems to go right. I keep dropping stuff, forgetting things, fighting with Liam (boyfriend). I got pulled over and ticketed for drunk driving. I don't even drink. The cop wouldn't listen to me, despite passing all the tests he gave me. So, yeah, I've had an FML kind of week


	2. Chapter 2

After helping Gaius tend to Mithian for a good hour, Merlin left to inform Arthur about the princess.

As he walked he thought about what horrors Mithian and Hilda must have faced to ride through the night to reach Camelot.

The young sorcerer soon reached Arthur's chambers and knocked.

"Yes," came a muffled reply. Merlin pushed the door open and found Arthur sitting, twirling a quill.

"How is she?" the king asked.

"She's weak and she's clearly exhausted, but she will live," Merlin informed.

Arthur stood, tossing the quill to the side. "Good. I'll speak to her at once.

Merlin blocked his path. "Actually no."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, a bit taken back.

"She's not to be disturbed until morning," Merlin explained.

"This is important," Arthur stated, trying to push past Merlin.

Merlin continued to block his path. "And so is the heath of the princess."

Arthur stepped backed, resigned in the fact that he will not won the argument. "Did you just give me an order?"

"Yes Sire," Merlin answered.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Arthur asked with a small smile.

"I could get used to it," Merlin shrugged.

"Well don't. I'm still your king and I can make you my servant again in a heartbeat," Arthur retorted as he walked back to his seat.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked concerned for his best friend.

"To ride all through the night," Arthur said not hearing Merlin, "something must've happened."

"We'll no more in the morning, Sire," Merlin assured before leaving.

"Merlin," Arthur called out, stopping Merlin.

The warlock turned around. "Yes, Arthur?"

"While Mithian is here, don't let her know about your role. Just let her think that you are still my servant," Arthur said.

"Of course," Merlin agreed as he turned to leave once again.

The man, then headed to Gaius'. It was there were he would stay while Mithian used his chambers.

* * *

When he arrived at his uncle's chambers, he found the elderly man sitting at one of the many tables. "You mind having a guest for a few nights?"

Gaius gave him a small smile. "Your bed is as you left it all those months ago. Now sit and eat."

Merlin sat across from his uncle. It didn't take long for it feel like nothing had changed.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine showed up at the warlock's chambers in the early morning to help Mithian and Hilda to the throne room to discuss what happened at Nemeth with Arthur.

Mithian clung to Merlin's unused arm. Their pace was slow due to Merlin's cane and Hilda's age.

Mithian took notice of the cane the night before when she awoke briefly after fainting, but never spoke of it. She just figured Merlin was injured and he currently needed to use a cane to help him along. She also decided that now was not the time to be asking such things. There were more important things to worry about, then the man who was escorting her to the throne room.

The princess looked over at Hilda, who was actually Morgana in disguised. She had to think of a way to alert someone about what was happening. Was Merlin the person to tell? Would he understand any of the clues she could try to leave?

Her mind then wondered back to the man's cane. Was he in any shape to to take action, if action was needed? She needed to know.

"So, Merlin," Mithian said getting her escorts attention. "Why are you walking with a cane?"

"Bandits," Merlin said a little to quickly. "The damage they did, has left me unable to walk on my own two feet, without something to help support my weight, for the time being. Gaius says that I should be walking on my own within a year."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mithian apologized. "Forgive me for asking."

"No need for forgiveness, Princess Mithian," Merlin replied breezily.

 _Not yet,_ Mithian thought.

* * *

Merlin eased Mithian into the chair that had been offered to her, after she said she was starting to feel dizzy from standing. She had barely finished telling that she and Hilda had been traveling no stop for three days.

"They came at night without warning," Mithian explained. "We were unprepared. We could not hold them."

"This was three days ago, you say?" Arthur asked

Mithian nodded. "His men, they showed no mercy. Cut us down like corn."

"Odin has no care for the suffering he causes," Arthur comforted.

"And your father?" Gwen spoke up.

"He was badly wounded, but we managed to escape," the princess answered.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked.

"We made it almost as far as the border, but he could not continue any further," Mithian informed. "Odin's men will be searching for us. It's only a matter of time before they find him."

Arthur nodded. "I see."

"My father is an old man. He cannot fend for himself. I have no one else to turn to, but you, Arthur. You're my only hope," Mithian pleaded.

"Mithian, I understand how you must be feeling and I will do everything in my power to help you," Arthur agreed

"Thank you, my Lord," Mithian thanked.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I no longer have to pay the ticket I received for drunk driving or appear in court. Turns put the cop is a racist bastard and thought giving me a DUI would teach me not to have a "colored' boyfriend, who had been in the passenger seat the day I was given the ticket. I'm going to go into anymore details

And just so you guys are aware, I am 20 years old and I don't plan on ever having any kind of alcohol in my body. I hate the idea of drinking, even if it is small amounts. I do not want to impair any of my abilities, even if there are only a few. I don't smoke and never will smoke either. I've seen what smoking does to people, I do not want live the way they are living now.

Well I've rambled long enough. Here is Chapter 3.

* * *

Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and the knights stood around the table in the royal chambers. While Merlin sat. The table, itself, was littered with maps connecting Camelot to Nemeth.

"Rodor is taking refuge here by the ancient toom of King Loath," Arthr said as he pointed to the map. "That's three leagues from our border."

Leon looked over at Gaius. "Mithian can lead us there?"

"She is recovering well," the Court Physician informed.

"Now our only chance of getting Rodor back is with speed and stealth. With just a small group of knights," Arthur stated as he laid out a plan.

"To be over the border and back again in a matter of hours," Eylan interpreted.

"Exactly," Arthur said.

"Sire, if I may?" Gaius interrupted.

Arthur looked over at the old man. "Yes Gaius?"

"Odin has long been after your blood, if he finds out about this, you could have an entire army at your banks," Gaius explained.

"That's true, but Odin doesn't know where Rodor is and we do," the king informed. "By the time he's realized what has happened we'll be long gone. Now, we'll camp overnight in the Forest of Gedref and leave with the rising sun."

* * *

Gaius handed Merlin a potion. "Could you deliver this to the princess? It's a tonic to help her relax."

Merlin stood up from where he was sitting and leaned on his cane as he grabbed the vial. "Sure Gaius."

* * *

Mithian watched as Morgana enchanted a raven to deliver a message. Mithian quietly walked past the witch and reached for the door only to be pulled back.

Mithian let out a short scream as she landed on the cold, hard floor.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. She watched as Morgana shuffled passed her toward the door.

As the door opened, Merlin's face emerged.

"Sorry, I did knock." he apologized.

Morgana stared the young man down, then spoke, "No need to apologize."

Merlin held up a vial. "Gaius sent me. I have a draught for the princess."

Morgana took the vial. "How thoughtful! Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin looked over at Mithian, with concern written across his face. Mithian hoped that he could see that something was wrong. She hoped that he heard her scream before he knocked. He had to have been close enough to hear it. Right?

The young man simply smiled a forced smile and said, "Good night then."

He then left as quickly as he came. Morgana proceeded to lock the door once more.

"I would not test me if I were you. You would not enjoy the consequences," Morgana threatened.

* * *

Merlin arrived back at Gaius' chamber and promptly sat back down. He leaned his cane against the table and placed a hand over his scarring wound.

"Would you like something for the pain?" Gaius offered.

"No, it will pass on it's own. I just have to sit for awhile," Merlin stated, not really wanting one of Gaius' tonics. He's drunken enough of those for one lifetime

"Are you sure you're up for the journey tomorrow?" Gaius asked, concerned for his nephew's well being.

The young man had been only moving about on his own for a little over a week and he still continued to push himself over the limits. If he kept doing this, he would be walking with a cane until he looked the Great Dragoon from natural causes.

"I'll be fine," Merlin insisted.

Gaius looked at him with disbelief, but let the matter drop. He'd have to remember to slip a pain relieving tonic into his morning juice. "If you're sure."

* * *

A couple hours later, while Merlin helped ground up the final herbs for Gaius' medicine bag. He sighed and placed the beater he was using down.

This action did not go unnoticed by his unlce. "You got something on your mind, Merlin? Is the pain worse?"

"It's not my injury. There's something not quite right with Mithian," Merlin stated.

"Should I go and see her?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not like that. She's not unwell. It's as if she's frightened of something."

"Well she's worried, Merlin. She's worried about her father. It's only to be expected," Gaius reasoned.

"It's more than that. I can see fear in her eyes. It's not the Mithian I know," Merlin insisted.

"The Mithian you knew was here in happier times," Gaius pointed put.

Merlin shook his head again and pressed on. "It's not just Mithian, it's Hilda. There's something not right between them."

"They've both been through a terrible ordeal, Merlin. They fled their home, barely escaped with their lives. It's not surprising that the strain has taken it's toll," Gaius explained.

Merlin resigned. "Maybe-"

"Come on, we've got work to do. We must pack up the supplies," Gaius said, seeing the discussion as dropped.

* * *

A/N: I will not be posting anything until Monday. I will be visiting my Granny. She is in the hospital. The doctors think she could go any day now. I want to spend whatever time I can with her before she is gone, even though she doesn't know who I really am. When we last spoke, she thought I was my mother and was wondering where her first grandchild was. Her first grandchild is my eldest brother. I didn't have the heart to correct her, so I told him he was with his father back New Jersey.

I am hoping she will have one last moment of clarity and recognizes her only granddaughter and we have a good conversation, before she forgets me all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait on updating. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

Mithian slowly got out of bed and walked over to the table where a sleeping Morgana lied. She carefully replaces the key with a piece of straw.

The princess dashed to the door, unlocked it and ran.

She was almost to Arthur's chambers when she was pulled back by Morgana.

"Looking for someone?" Morgana seethed.

"No, I was just-," Mithian pleaded as she attempted to form an excuse.

Morgana's eye's glowed a rustic gold, and instantly the princess's bracelet began to glow red hot and burn into her skin

Mithian let put a small scream in attempt to be rid of the pain.

"Do you really imagine you could go to Arthur behind my back?" Morgana questioned.

"You're mistaken. I-I was just-" Mithian stammered.

"If you betray me again I'll bury your father alive. Understand?" the witch threatened.

"Yes. Yes, please make it stop" Mithian begged.

At that moment the Queen of Camelot approached them. "Is everything alright?"

Morgana stopped the burning and wrapped her arms around Mithian. "Get up. Slowly," She turned to face Gwen. "The princess was feeling a little faint that's all. We were just getting some air."

Guinevere studied the two for a moment. "Well, I hope you're feeling better now."

Mithian nodded. "Much better. Thank you."

"We won't detain you any further, My Lady. Good night," Morgana quickly dismissed.

"Good night. Sleep well," the queen replied before turning back the way she came.

* * *

Merlin walked into the armoury with his satchel of supplies over his shoulder and bedroll under his arm. He quickly spotted Arthur, who was about exit. "Arthur, wait."

Arthur turned around and looked at the Court Sorcerer. "What is it?"

"This mission, sire-" Merlin began only to be cut off.

Arthur stopped him right there and finished his sentence. "It's too dangerous so I shouldn't go."

Merlin stared at the king as if he had grown a third eye. "Yeah, you were thinking the same thing?"

"No, I'm thinking that's exactly what you always say, but here I am. Two legs, two arms, my own teeth," Arthur said with a sarcastic smile.

"I've got a funny feeling that there is something we're missing. Something we don't know?" Merlin informed.

Arthur had learned he had to trust his former servants funny feelings, given the position of power he had given him. "But you can't say what exactly."

"No," Merlin admitted

"No," Arthur repeated.

"Maybe we should delay the mission? Until we have all the facts at our disposal," Merlin suggested.

"Fine. Oh, do you want to tell Princess Mithian that we decided to let her father die because you have a funny feeling?" Arthur said , his voiced laced with sarcasm and criticism.

"No, just talk to Mithian without Hilda. She's holding something back. Hilda might be stopping her," Merlin insisted.

Arthur agrees to speak to Mithian alone once they stop to rest the horses.

* * *

Merlin helped Mithian off her horse and noticed the burn on her wrist. "How did you get that?"

"I...I was bound by Odin's men before I escaped," Mithian stated.

Merlin looked at Mithian. The burn on her wrist was way to fresh to be from several days ago. It was also not caused by ropes or chains. But one glance over at Hilda told him not to push the matter in front of her.

"I'm sorry? I didn't realize that," Merlin apologized.

"It's a very painful memory," Hilda said as she came up next to Mithian. "I'm sure she'd rather not dwell on it.

Merlin nodded. "Of course. I understand."

* * *

A/N: My Granny is still alive for now, but it is only a matter of time before she goes. For the past three days she has been looking at a picture of PeePaw (her husband, my grandfather) saying she need to "Go". PeePaw died about ten or so years before I was born. She won't be here for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin stood by the creek with Gaius helping refill the water skins. "It doesn't make sense. Mithian had told Arthur that she had escaped. She never said anything about being captured."

"She was in shock Merlin," Gaius reasoned, but slowly beginning to think Merlin really wasn't just over thinking things.

"So that's quite an important detail to leave out of your story," Merlin pressed, wanting Gaius to believe and not think he is going crazy due to lack of duties to perform.

"Why would she lie?" Gaius asked.

"Because she didn't want me to know how she really got that burn on her wrist. Gaius, there's something not right here. That burn is less than a day old." Merlin stated.

Before Gaius could reply Arthur showed up behind them. "We have to reach the border by nightfall. Move out!"

* * *

Merlin sat down next to the king, still pretending to take on the role of the loyal servant. "Arthur? Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?"

Arthur poked the fire. "Ah. You're funny feeling again, is it?"

"Something like that," Merlin replied. "Have you talked to Mithian?"

The king threw the stick into the fire. "I tried, but Hilda kept watching. But something does seem off. Mithian looks at Hilda and instantly looks like a scared little girl, who just broke her grandmother's vase."

"Do you think it is still safe to go and get Rodor?" the warlock questioned.

"Odin is a plague on this land," Arthur reasoned. "I can't just stand by and let him murder Mithian's father as he murdered my own."

The two of them sat on silence for a moment, wondering what there next move would be, if it all was some kind of elaborate trap.

Just then Hilda let out a short scream of pain as she grabbed at a nearby wall.

"Gaius!" Merlin called out as he got up to help Hilda.

Gaius helped hold her up. "It's alright. Just breathe in." Gaius demonstrated the slow breathing "That's it."

Hilda started breathing a bit easier "I'm fine."

Gaius nodded "Of course. Let us be sure all the same."

That's was when she started to push away. "It's really not necessary."

That's when Arthur decided to speak up. "Hilda, if you're unwell you must let Gaius help you."

"Well, if you insist," Hilda gave in.

* * *

Merlin stood off to the side as best he could in the curtianed off area of the camp, and watched Gaius check over Hilda.

When Gaius finished his inspection, he simply sighed and said, "Well, no obvious problems that I can find. You're in excellent health Hilda."

"Thank you Gaius," Hilda said as she nodded graciously.

"Better shape than me at any rate," Gaius pointed out as he and Merlin exit the area. "Merlin, it's amazing. Her blood. It flows with the strength and vigour of someone half her age."

"How is that possible?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius gave him a look of complete loss. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is she's better preserved than anyone her age has any right to be."

* * *

Mithian began to move away from the camp, hoping to break away from Morgana.

"Going somewhere?" Morgana questioned in a cold tone.

"I need to wash," Mithian stated.

"Do I need to remind you what fate awaits your father should you try anything foolish?" Morgana threatened.

"I need to wash. That's all," Mithian insisted.

"Don't be long," the witch warned.

Mithian turned and headed toward the nearby river, with every intention of washing and leaving a message.

* * *

Once she arrived at the small river, she took off her cloak and unwrapped the flint stone she had hidden away in the hood. She quickly found a rock with a flat enough surface and etched a name into the stone, hoping she could get someone to see it and would understand.

After she finished her message, she tossed the flint stone into the woods on the other side of the creek. She quickly start to clean the grime off her face and out of her hair.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I've just been so completely emotionally and physically worn out that I haven't even bother to touch my phone except to talk to someone. I promise to get the next chapter, which has been finished along with the rest of the story, up in the next couple of days. I will start working on the sequel once I finish this up. I need to get back to doing this. It's one of the few good things I have right now and I have been ignoring it.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin stood, helping around the camp when the princess suddenly stood next to him.

"Princess?" Merlin asked, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"Good morning, Merlin," Mithian greeted.

"Can I help you with something?" Merlin wondered

"I hope so," she replied wistfully.

She was cut off by what ever she was going to say when Hilda moved to watch them. He watched as she stumbled to grab her waterskin

"I need this refilling please," Mithian said hurriedly.

Merlin quickly grabbbed his own, not wanting to leave the princess alone with Hilda. "No need. Here, you can have mine."

"I'd prefer my own. If you don't mind," the princess persisted.

Merlin reluctantly took hers. "Not at all."

"Thank you," Mithian said almost relieved.

* * *

Merlin laid his cane on the ground as he carefully crouched down. He placed the waterskin into the creek. As he filled it up he looked around, thinking Mithian might have left a sign of some sort.

His eyes quickly landed on a rock with the name 'Morgana' etched into it.

Merlin quickly abandoned the waterskin and his cane, momentarily forgetting that he needed it. He yelled "ARTHUR."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, he found himself flying through the air toward a nearby tree.

He felt his head connect with one of the roots that is sticking out of the ground. The warlock quickly ignored the pain and turned around. Before he could even think of a spell to cast Morgana's magic was choking him.

In his haze of pain and lack of oxygen to the brain, he tried to move the invisible hand that was choking him.

A few seconds later he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was Arthur calling his name.

* * *

Mithian watched in horror as Percival carried unconscious Merlin in his arms.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

Percival laid Merlin down on some bedrolls that had been left out. "Hilda found him."

"He was down by the river. He must have fallen," Hilda informed. "His cane was by the water and he was laying against a tree. Perhaps he tried to walk on his own?"

Arthur studied the older woman. Now, he was positive something was not right about her. Merlin would not have been so stupid to leave his cane unless he found something out that could put everyone in danger, and had to get back quickly. He then looked over at the elderly physician tending to Merlin. "Gaius?"

"He's taken a heavy blow to the head," Gaius informed.

"But he'll be alright?" Arthur asked.

Gaius nodded. "He should be fine Sire, but there is no telling when he will regain consciousness."

Arthur quickly formulated a new plan. "We can't wait for him. Not if we're to stand a chance at reaching Rodor before Odin's men. Gwaine and Hilda stay here with Merlin and Gaius. The rest of us make for Nemeth."

Hilda didn't have a chance to protest. She could just slip away when no was paying attention

* * *

Once they were a safe distance away from Morgana, Mithian stopped everyone and spoke up. She told what really happened, who Hilda really was, and that she was unwillingly leading them into a trap.

Arthur nodded and took the information in stride. "Continue leading us to where your father is being held. We'll storm the place together, so no one gets separated."

* * *

Gwain paced back and forth, anxiously glancing between Merlin and Hilda. "He should have come around by now.

Gaius glared over at Hilda. She played a hand in this. "It's unusual, certainly."

The nobleman crouched. "Just a blow to the head, you say? What about his older wound. Could it have reopened? Or be causing bleeding on the inside?"

"There's some slight bruising by the wound. There's nothing to suggest anything wrong on the inside," Gaius explained as he rubbed his hand over Merlin's. He was becoming cold. The physician looked at Gwaine. "Can you go check on Hilda. Make sure she is doing okay? I fear she may have been traumatized by finding Merlin the way he was."

Gwaine nodded, understanding what Gaius was going to do. "I'll go do that."

Gaius waited until Gwaine had led Hilda away from him and Merlin, before he took out a swall twig cover on withered leaves that released healing properties when magic was used. He began to slowly wave it above Merlin's body while incanting **Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare.**

* * *

The dead king's tomb came into sight. Mithian told Arthur that the tomb just lies east of the river

"We're about to cross the Camelot border into Nemeth," Arthur reminded. "This is Odin's land now. Stay alert."


	7. Chapter 7

Gaius continued to encant the healing spell. Feeling more and hopeless with each try.

"Come on, Merlin," Gaius urged, before casting the spell one final time.

Gaius stared at his former ward as he set the withered leaves down. "Please Merlin. That's all I have. Let it be enough."

When Merlin did not wake, Gaius bowed his in defeat. Not ten seconds later did he feel an arm touch his own. He looked up and saw Merlin staring at him. "Merlin!"

"Gaius!" Merlin replied as he reached for his still sore throat. "Hilda. It's Morgana."

"Morgana?" Gaius repeated, surprised.

"She's been using some kind of aging spell," Merlin explained.

"That would explain why she always so tired," Gaous agreed.

"Mithian tried to warn me," Merlin informed, "but I couldn't get to Arthur in time. Morgana got to me first."

"And she very nearly killed you," Gaius pointed out.

"Yes," Merlin nodded then smirked. "Well, she didn't count on a sorcerer of you power. Now did she?"

"Indeed," Gaius said, "but please, Merlin, don't make me do that again. I'm not sure my heart can take it."

At that moment Gwaine came back with Hilda. Merlin wasted no time explaining, he quickly cast a spell that threw Hilda against a wall. As she fell, her features quickly returned to what they once were.

"We need to get to Arthur. He's walking into a trap," Merlin said he stood up.

"You're not going anywhere," Gwaine and Gaius protested in unison.

Merlin looked down at himself. He was standing on his own two feet at the moment, but he doubted he could run on his own. He looked over at Gaius. "Can you give me something to block the pain and keep me moving on my own two feet?"

Gaius sighed and pulled a tonic out of his medicine bag. "Take this. The effects should last for about an hour and a half."

Merlin grabbed the vial, and downed the tonic inside it. He instantly felt the way he did before Uther stabbed him. "Gaius, keep her unconscious, until everyone is back."

Before Gaius could reply Merlin picked up a sword and ran out with Gwaine hot on his trail.

* * *

Mithian stared at the direction she and everyone else needed to go in, but was tempted to have everyone turn back She was glad that Arthur knew that it was trap, but that didn't make it any less dangerous.

"Is something wrong, Mithian?" Arthur asked.

"Just scared," Mithian admitted.

"Everything will be alright," Arthur reassured.

* * *

Gwaine followed the warlock, doing his best to keep up. Whatever Gaius gave the younger man, was most definitely working. "They're traveling east! Maybe an hour ahead of us."

"We don't have much time!" Merlin exclaimed.

* * *

Mithian and Arthur stop at the opening to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing is an old tomb.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked making sure they were in the right place.

Mithian nodded. "Yes. We should find my father and Odin inside."

Arthur walkd ahead. "Let's go then."

* * *

Merlin continued to forge ahead while Gwaine tracked. Gwaine grabbed Merlin's wrist and pointed to a different path. "Wait a second. This way."

The two men turned and went in the direction.

* * *

Everyone reached the cave.

"New plan," Arthur announced. "Leon, Holmes, Marsh and Anthony stand watch. Everyone else follow me."

Leon and the three knights drew their swords and stood watch while everyone else went into the tomb.

Mithian lead down tunnels with twist and turns, until coming to a stop. "The burial chamber lies just ahead. At the end of that tunnel."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine spotted a group of Odin's men marching in their direction. They both hide under a slope, thus allowing the group to march above unseen

"Odin's men," Gwaine confirmed looking at Merlin, who had his right arm resting across his midsection. "You alright, mate?"

Merlin nodded. "Just peachy."

Merlin knew he was lying. The tonic was beginning to wear off, but if he told Gwaine, the man would carry him back to Gaius without a second thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Mithian and Arthur enter the chamber with the knights right behind them.

Arthur drew his sword and called out, "Odin, I know you're here. Show yourself."

Odin's men walked in and surrounded them. Arthur and the knights didn't hesitate and began fighting. They quickly get the upper hand and in a matter of moments Odin's men are strewn across the floor, unmoving.

Odin came out with several more of his men who held Rodor at sword point. Mithian ran to her father, who embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Arthur Pendragon," Odin stated. "At last. I have waited many years for this moment. You killed my son. You took what was most precious to me and now you will pay the forefit."

"My father's life?" Arthur asked. "That wasn't enough."

"No," Odin informed, as two of his men grabbed Arthur and dragged him to his knees.

Arthur sighed. "So be it. But understand this Odin, you kill me, and you will have all of Camelot to answer to."

"Camelot is nothing without it's king," Odin stated

Arthur let out an airy chuckle. "Then you don't know my knights. They will hunt you. And they will find you. And they will not rest until they're done."

"I will deal with your knights soon enough," Odin threatened, "but now, your time has come."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine reach the tomb, only to discover that four of the knights had been captured by several of Odin's men.

"We're too late," Gwaine stated.

"Not if we even up the numbers," Merlin suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Gwaine agreed.

"I'll look for Arthur," Merlin said and started to leave.

Gwaine rested his hand on the warlock's shoulder, "Good luck."

* * *

Merlin noticed two of Odin's men blocking the entrance to the tomb and ducked behind a large tree. He enchanted the dry leaves on the forest floor to move as if someone was running over them.

Once the men leave their post, and he knocked them out with the butt of his sword, Merlin ran into the tomb. He arrives at the burial chamber just in time to see Odin raising his sword above Arthur's head.

Merlin crouched down and began to recite: _**Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu!**_

He slammed the palm of his hand down onto the ground. The ground began to shake.

As the ground shook, he watched as Arthur and the knights fought off the remnants of Odin's men.

Merlin took the liberty of stabbing one of the men who had raised his sword at Arthur. As the body fell, his eyes met a shocked Arthur's.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"Hurry this way!" was Merlin's answer as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

Everyone followed the warlock. In less than a minute they were running through the woods. They stopped on a path only to see more of Odin's men on the same path.

Merlin watched as Arthur looked for a quick escape and found one "This way!"

After running a few more metres Odin's men had caught up with them. Soon a fight had broken out. Mithian hid behind Merlin for protection.

The fighting ceased when Rodor killed one of the men. Arthur looked at the aged man in a surprise.

"Don't look so surprised," Rodor brushed off. "I commanded an army in my time."

"And you will do so again," Arthur promised.

The group began running again only to stop once more when Rodor spoke up "Leave me!"

"Well that's not going to happen," Arthur stated. "You're the reason we're here."

"Leave me," Rodor repeated. "Save Mithian."

Merlin followed Arthur's gaze and saw Odin's men being led by the man himself.

"Follow the ridge line," Arthur suggested.

"What about you?" Rodor asked as he clung to Percival.

"We'll lead them the other way," Arthur informed

"No!" Mithian protested.

"This is between me and Odin," Arthur insisted. "You need no further part in this."

* * *

A/N: I added a a couple more chapters. I felt like making the story a bit longer.

Sorry for not posting as often as I promised. My phone bill can't be paid this month. Other things take precedence over it. So whenever I'm around WiFi I do my best to remember to post a chapter. I hope to get the rest of the story up before the month is out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: One more chapter after this one. Hint: The next one has a bit of Merthian.

* * *

It was just Merlin and Arthur now. They lead Odin and his soldiers to a dead end. Arthur made a show of spinning his sword in his hand

"No!" Odin yelled at his men. "I want to do this myself."

Merlin watched as Arthur stepped closer to Odin, who thrust his sword into the battle first. Arthur quickly blocked it and continued to get the upper hand in the fight. He quickly disarmed the older king and held his sword at the man throat. This where it had to end. "Arthur! Stop. Think about what you're doing. What good will this achieve? How many times have you talked about uniting this land? Will killing this man make that dream any closer?"

Arthur listened then said, "He is right. This is no answer."

"Finish it," Odin demanded. "Finish it and be done."

"And what then?" Arthur questioned. "Your people will seek their revenge. A war without an end."

"There is no other way," Odin stated.

"There is another way," Arthur counter-argued. "In return for your life, you must restore Rodor to the throne of Nemeth."

"Even if I agreed it solves nothing," Odin protested. "What about us, Pendragon?"

"A truce," Camelot's king offered. "Binding our kingdoms to peace."

Odin snarled. "Never."

"Is this what you want?" Arthur yelled. "To die here, now, knowing you condemned this land to war? Odin, you cannot let it end like this. The blood will never wash off."

"You killed my son," Odin stated.

"You killed my father!" Arthur exclaimed. "We have both lost much at the others hand. Let us lose no more. I am offering you the chance to end this. Take it!

Arthur threw his sword into the ground and offered his hand to Odin.

"Take it," Arthur urged.

"So be it," Odin agreed taking Arthur's hand. "A truce it is."

Odin and his men departed as quickly as they came. Merlin watched as Arthur turned and looked at him. "I don't know what's more surprising: Odin agreeing to the truce or you standing on your own two feet."

Merlin began to feel the earth beneath his feet move. The tonic had worn off completely.

"Yeah. I'm going to pass out now," Merlin informed before doing so.

* * *

Mithian sat at the camp with her father, the knights and Gaius. The physician had informed her and everyone else present that once Morgana regained consciousness, he could not stop her from disappearing. He assumed that once she realized she had been defeated she retreated to where ever it is she has been hiding.

It wasn't long until Arthur returned carrying Merlin in his arms. She watched as Gaius instructed the king to lay the man down where he'd been before.

"I don't know what happened," Arthur admitted. "He just keeled over. I don't even know how he managed to go so long without his cane."

"I do," Gaius answered. "He had me give him a tonic so he could go after you without his cane slowing him down. The tonic most likely wore off. He should be fine. I'm going to apply a poultice to his midsection and head every couple of hours to get rid of any irritation that might have happened. He most likely won't wake until we're back at the castle."

Arthur nodded in understandment.

* * *

Mithian sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Gaius banadged her father's injuries

"Your wounds are painful, Sire, but superficial," Gaius informed her father. "You'll heal in time."

"Thank you Gaius," her father said with a small nod.

A second later Arthur and Guinevere walked in.

"Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and its lands," Arthur informed.

Mithian stood up and spoke, "All thanks to you."

"Well everyone played their part," Arthur replied modestly and started to leave.

"I know I played mine," Mithian stopped him. "Arthur-"

"Mithian," Arthur interrupted, "you don't need to apologize. You had no choice. I'd have done the same thing if it were my father"

"Camelot is fortunate to have a king such as you," Mithian complimented with a small smile.

"It is I that is fortunate," Arthur replied. "Camelot would be nothing were it not for the courage and loyalty of it's friends."

He patted her shoulder and promptly left with his wife in tow.

Mithian looked over at Gaius, who was packing up his supplies. "How is Merlin fairing?"

"He still has not awoken. He will no doubt be weak when he wakes up. His body was far from recovered to do what he did," Gaius explained.

"Would it be alright if I was there when he woke up?" Mithian asked "I would like to talk to him."

"I don't see why not," Gaius replied. "But he will be very tired, and probably won't be awake for very long."

* * *

A/N: I hope this story has been enjoyable for you despite the less than frequent updates. I know I enjoyed writing despite the personal problems in my life. I am sorry for the slow updates. Hopefully I will be able to pay my phone bill and use data again instead of waiting to be around WiFi. I will try my damnedest to update the last chapter ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Finally we are at the last chapter. It took forever but we are here. Despite the slow pace in updates, I hope you have enjoyed reading the story. I can now start getting ready to post the third instalment of this series. Only problem is that I have start it over because my phone decided to be a douche and not save it after I saved it. Enough rambling. Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night did Merlin awake in his old bed. He sat up and rubbed the hours of sleep out of his eyes. The warlock looked around his old room until his eyes landed on a dozing princess at the small table under the window.

Merlin wondered why the princess was there. He swung his legs over the bed to get up, but began to feel the room spin all around him

Once he managed to get the room to stop spinning, he looked over at the princess and said, "Princess."

Mithian jolted awake and looked over at Merlin. "You're awake."

"And you are in my room," Merlin replied.

Mithian stood up and evened out the creases of her dress. "I asked Gaius if I could be in here, when you awoke. I wanted to talk with you as soon as you were awake."

"What do you wish to discuss, Princess Mithian?" Merlin asked.

Mithian sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "I am truly sorry. I put your life in danger by writing Morgana's name on the stone. She could've killed you."

Merlin shrugged. "Not the first time. She's been trying to kill me for years. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were trying to save your father, Arthur and the knights were the only way you knew how."

Mithian looked into his bright blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. Her eyes drifted to his head wound. It was an ugly purple with a small cut in the middle of it. She knew head wounds tended to bleed more than most, but she still wondered how something so small, could cause so much blood to flow free.

She quickly got up and made way for the door. "I must be going now. You need to rest. Gaius said so."

"You don't have to go. I feel fine. Gaius is just being overly cautious." Merlin stood up forgetting his dizzy spell from a few moments ago. He took a step forward and began to sway. He was so discordanted that he couldn't find anything to grasp on to to catch himself. If it hadn't been for Mithian catching him when she did, he wouldn't have front teeth.

She help lower him into the bed and got him under the covers.

Mithian decided to stay and make sure he didn't get out of bed again. The only way, she figured, she could do that was by getting into bed with him. She climbed into the small bed and curled up as best she could against his thin frame of a body. To her surprise, he didn't protest. He simply smiled and closed his eyes as she intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

A few hours later she was awoken by a hand shaking her shoulder.

Mithian opened her eyes and saw Gaius standing over her. She quickly sat up, hoping not to disturb the sleeping man.

"Gaius, I am so sorry. I had not meant to fall asleep. He got up and almost fell onto the floor-" Mithian began to rattle off only to be cut off by Gaius.

"Don't worry about. Just be glad I was the who found you and not your father or Arthur," Gaius said. "You should hurry and get back to your chambers."

Mithian stood. "Thank you, Gaius."

The princess, swiftly left the physicians chambers and made haste to her room. Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment. She had been caught sleeping in the same bed as Merlin. It hadn't been her intention to fall asleep. She was just going to stay long enough for him to fall back to sleep. That clearly didn't go as planned.

To her surprise, she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she would have been. She had enjoyed being curled up next to the man. She had found the sound of his steady breathing, soothing. She recalled the feel of his heart beating, comforting.

The closer she got to her chambers the less embarrassed she was. Her cheeks were now pink with pure giddy at the mere thought of Merlin.

* * *

Merlin awoke to the sun shining on his face. He looked around his room for Mithian, but did not find her. He shrugged and figured she left after he fell asleep.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and braced himself for another dizzy spell, but none came. The warlock smiled as he grabbed his cane and made his way into the main chamber.

He spotted Gaius sitting at the table eating breakfast. "What happened?"

"Odin has withdrawn his army from Nemeth and it's lands. Mithian and Rodor will be staying until some of their knights arrive to escort them home. And Morgana has fled," Gaius informed.

Merlin nodded as he sat down.

"It seems things turned out well after all," Gaius continued as he got up to examine Merlin. "To sign a treaty with Odin is an achievement and it brings a united kingdom one step closer."

"Not while Morgana lives and breathes it doesn't, Merlin replued, glumly. "Her power grows Gaius. To have held an aging spell that long. That's frightening."

Gaius stopped what he was doing and looked his nephew in the eyes. "Be that as it may. She is not yet your equal."

"And if that day should come?" Merlin wondered.

Gaius returned to examining the warlock. "Let us hope it does not."

Merlin decided to steer the conversation in a different direction. "What happened to Mithian? She was in my room last night."

Gaius smiled. "I found her sleeping with you on your bed. I woke her up and had her leave before Rodor and Arthur showed up."

Merlin did his best not to blush. It's not every day you find out that a princess had fallen asleep in the same bed as you. Deciding to quickly change the subject he asked, "What was Arthur and Rodor doing here?"

"Checking on you. Arthur was concerned about your condition. Rodor wanted to make sure you would be well enough to recieve a reward for your heroics," Gaius answered.

If Merlin wasn't blushing before he was now.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin met with Arthur and Rodor in the throne room.

"Is there anything you need, Sires?" Merlin asked continuing the role of still being a manservant.

"You don't have to pretend. Rodor knows you are Camelot's Court Sorcerer," Arthur stated. "He saw you cause the earthquake in the tomb."

Merlin gave him a confused expression then asked. "Why am I here?"

Rodor stepped forward, he was holding what appeared to be a cane encrusted with a diamond on the top. His own cane perhaps?

"Arthur has told me about the ordeal you have been going through these past few months. He told me how you will be having to use a cane for quite some time. Normally I would not do anything to help someone who already has had all the help they can receive, but given your heroic actions yesterday, I have decided to give this to you," Rodor said as he handed the diamond encrusted cane to Merlin.

Merlin marveled in its beauty. Carved into the wood were phrases from the Old Religion. The diamond, which was about the size of his fist, shined brightly even in the dimmed room, as if it produced it's own natural light. The cane was, well, magical.

He reached put for it, but quickly pulled his hand back. He looked at Rodor with curiosity. "Why would give me something so beautifully crafted?"

Rodor smiled gently. "You not only saved my daughter and I, you helped prevent a bloody war. You were Arthur's voice of reason. I don't think I've ever known anyone more deserving of this cane, than you. You are a brave young man. You are also powerful. I doubt anyone besides yourself would be able to weild the magic this cane holds."

Rodor did not wait for Merlin to respond, he simply took the cane he was leaning on and replaced it with the one he was giving him, before the younger man could even sway due to improper balance.

As Merlin leaned carefully on to the new cane, he could feel the magic coursing through. He could feel how the diamond tip melded perfectly with the palm of his hand.

Rodor continued to display his gentle smile. "Perhaps, you, Merlin, have given me a reason again to believe that there is good magic in this world. Maybe some day Nemeth will be free as well."

With that said the aging king left the throne room and headed back to his daughter

* * *

A/N: Yay Merlin has fancy magical cane, that he can use to kick ass. So what did you think? Should I continue with the series? Yes or No? Let me know in the replies.


End file.
